The present invention relates generally to a new type of fountain. More specifically the present invention provides an enclosed working fountain with or without a clock that provides a soothing water falling sound, wherein the enclosed fountain can be placed on an office desk or the like to provide a new and unique decorative display as well as a pleasant water falling sound.
There have been various types of water fountains available in the marketplace. Many people enjoy watching water fountains or being near water fountains to admire their beauty and to listen to the soothing sound of rushing water. Water fountains provide a pleasant decorative display, and can also be costly if one wishes to own and maintain one. These water fountains are typically designed to be fairly large and are placed outdoors, or can take up a large portion of space indoors. Furthermore, these types of water fountains can be difficult to move and cannot be typically enjoyed in smaller areas such as an office.
These and other types of water fountains used in the past do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my water fountain structure. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the water fountain structure of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water fountain that is portable and can be enjoyed on a standard table top. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water fountain that is easy to maintain, provides a decorative display, and can also provide a soothing water falling sound.